runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Prodigy/Citadel
we are currently working to achieve a tier 7 citadel, currently on tier 1. At the moment we dont have enough people to get to tier 7 and are only just making the upkeep. The Citadel is a Giant, Floating city for the clan to call home, anyone who is not a member of the clan is un-welcome unless invited. The citadel has many areas for improvement and places we can edit and build in. The current citadel admin is X Verax, Not doing a very good job at the moment, said by some. There are many rooms/building in the citadel including: * Senate, for whole clan meetings, parties and private meetings. (distributed on 3 floors) * Keep, apart of the senate that stores weekly resources. * Hot spots to upgrade/maintain the citadel, such as wc, mine, fm, summoning and smithing. Citadel language Just some words you may hear around that you dont know; CAP '''- The cap is the weekly limit an individual has to collect resources, it is currently 1k or 1000 per week. So if we say get you cap then max ur resourses A.S.A.P. '''ASAP - As soon as possible, preferably NOW. Ctdl - citadel (shortend) P/W - Per week. W/E - What Ever. WC - Woodcut. FM - Firemaking. Build / Tick - when the upgrades occur. BF - BattleField DT/NT - Day/Night time Decorations The citadel has many customizable areas and decorations, along with many beautiful features including the waterfall around the portal, with pillars arround that can have many different statues on top, Fountains around the citadel, pot plants, wall decorations and at Tier 7, a dragon statue; brings dragons to fly around the citadel! How Building Works Each week there is a "build tick" when the Citadel is updated and everything we selected is upgraded and/or changed. The build tick kicks everybody out the citadel like a Runescape update. We can change day to night, add in decorations (above) and up/down grade things. After entering the Citadel after the tick the changes have been made, resourses set back (some carry to the next week, but not many) and the head count begins all over. Day/Night The citadel can be changed to day/night time, being the only way to be night in Runescape, most clan members agree and would like it to remain night time. The Citadel admin X verax believes it should change weekly. Rules and Expectations We have a few rules that apply only for the citadel, for work and organisation. Rules: 1. Make sure you have AT ''LEAST ''800 resources a week. 2. Follow normal clan/Jagex rules (http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan%3AThe_Prodigy#Rules) 3. OBEY ORDERS ASAP 4. Cap before you quest. (save having to ditch your quest half way through to cap) 5. CAP by monday How your work works: Each week we will be monitoring your cap, if you cap the most times out of everybody in the clan through out a year u can win either a Dragon pickaxe or /dragon hatchet, depending on your job. Your job is given to you, ATM there is mining and woodcutting. The only miner is caesefire, any one else mining will be kicked automatically from clan. For a temporary time everyone must work in the citadel, soon there will be specific people. More gifts and prizes to win, give us your ideas. All you need to do is go to the citadel and woodcut, you do not need an axe as it is automatically given to you and saves and invent space. Get at least 800 wood a week, preferably 1k. Very simple. The prizes and competitions wont start to as early as next year, may be later. Category:The Prodigy